


White crippled wings beating the sky

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: When Marko is a kid, he meets a strange kid in the park.





	1. Childhood

The rain didn’t know when to stop. Rain droplets  kept falling out of the dark sky and Marko watched.

The playground he was playing at got transformed into one large mirror.

Marko stared at his blurry reflection. He wondered what took his mother so long. All the other kids were already gone. He wanted to sit on the swing but then his pants would get wet and his mom would get angry.

 His eyes inspected the surrounding. No sign of other people.

Until the boy spotted a silhouette in the distance. The figure got closer and closer. Due to the rain Marko couldn’t recognize the person.

 

Finally the person appeared in front of Marko. To his surprise, the person was also a kid.

The kid looked odd, however. He had a pale skin and blonde hair. He had a very long raincoat that reached the ground. The coat reminded Marko of the coats old men wear.

Another remarkable thing was that the other kid seemed to hunch over. It made him appear smaller.

The kid’s eyes were intensely focused on Marko’s face. Marko managed a smile and introduced himself.

 ‘Hey. I’m Marko. And you are?’

The kid didn’t respond. Marko repeated his question. His peer finally spoke up: ‘I can’t say.’

Marko laughed and scratched the back of his head. ‘I understand. Normally my mother tells me not to talk to strangers. But now that I’ve said my name, I’m no stranger any longer, right?’

The blond kid shrugged his shoulders. ‘I can’t say it anyway. I’m sorry. Maybe another time’ and with that, the kid turned his back and walked away.

Marko saw the kid had a very strange back, almost as if he was hiding something. He decided to run after him. Stop him.

 ‘Marko! Are you there?’ a familiar voice distracted him. Marko tried to see where the voice was coming from.

His mother was standing a few feet away. She had her car with her. She waved at him, he waved back.

When Marko looked for the other kid, he had disappeared.

 ‘How was your day, honey? I’m so sorry for not picking you up in time. I got really busy’ his mother apologized.

Marko nodded absently, still thinking about that weird kid.

 

***

The following day Marko went back to the playground. He was playing with his friends.

There was a mud fight caused by the rain of the previous day.

During the play, Marko was caught off guard and got pushed in the big pool of mud. He sputtered a bit when he crawled back to his feet, wiping away the dirt.

The other children were laughing. And between those familiar laughs, he heard another, strange laugh.

  Could it be…?

‘Pay more attention next time!’ the strange kid from yesterday was sitting on a bench, observing. He had a wide smile plastered on his face.

 ‘It’s you!’ Marko exclaimed happily. He didn’t care about the looks his friends gave him when he walked pass them as if they were air.

 ‘Yup’ the other kid nodded and jumped off the bench. He was still wearing that heavy looking coat.

‘Aren’t you going to get rid of that thing? It looks hot and heavy’ Marko wondered. ‘Oh, my coat? Nah, I get cold very quickly’ the kid replied.

 ‘Then you should go see a doc.’

 ‘Hey, Marko! We’re, uh, going now? Okay? See you next time!’ one of Marko’s friends yelled at him. Marko waved them goodbye and shouted: ‘Why don’t you come introduce yourselves to this new kid?’

His friends only furrowed their brows. Eventually they turned their backs to him and walked away.

 

‘They can’t see me’ the peculiar kid explained.

‘What? How is that even possible? I can see you clearly!’ Marko exclaimed in disbelief. The blond kid giggled.

 ‘I can’t explain it. Just know that others can’t see me. And they can’t hear me either. So if you speak to me, people will think you’re crazy.’

Marko looked confused, still not understanding the weird things this kid said. ‘So I’m special?’ he guessed, slightly excited.

The new kid nodded. ‘In a way, yes. By the way, I’ve changed my mind. You can call me O.’

 ‘O? That’s it? Where’s it stand for?’ Marko wanted to know.

‘That’s something for a different time. I can’t talk too much about myself. Once again, I’m sorry’ the other kid apologized.

Marko scratched his head and mumbled: ‘Okay then. I like mysteries. You wanna come over to my place?’

 ‘I’m afraid not. But we can meet here in the park. After your school is done’ O suggested.

‘You don’t have to go to school?’ Marko asked astonished. O grinned. ‘Yup.’

 

Marko and O met many times after school was over. Most of Marko’s friend had left him since he befriended the new kid.

It probably had to do with the fact that they couldn’t see O but he could. They are just jealous, Marko kept telling himself.

O was still a weirdo . Like he didn’t have to eat. Although he enjoyed the food Marko brought him from time to time.

He also didn’t sleep. Marko didn’t know if he had to believe those things, but he eventually did. O was unique and Marko liked him. He only hoped that O liked him back as much as he did.

 

‘What do you want to be when you grow up?’ O asked one day. They were sitting on the swings.

‘I’d like to be a singer. Or an artist in general!’ Marko answered immediately. His eyes sparked when he imagined himself to be famous.

O smiled. ‘That’s great to hear. Hopefully you’ll follow and realize those dreams.’ Marko nodded heavily.

 ‘Yes. Everybody will know my name. The whole world will know about the great Saaresto!’ Marko spread his arms to represent the world.

By doing so, he lost his balance and fell from his swing. He could hear O snicker.

‘Don’t laugh!’ he jumped back to his feet and tried to push O off his seat as well. After a failed attempt, he asked O the same question.

 ‘I just hope I’ll pass my angel test’ he answered bluntly. He made a slip in speaking, Marko noticed it by the way O slapped his hands against his mouth.

 ‘You’re an angel?!’ Marko exclaimed, pupils blown. O blushed and gave Marko a nod.

‘Yes. Well, you’d figure it out eventually’ O sighed. ‘Just, don’t tell anyone about it. That we exist?’

‘Okay, O. I can keep secrets. No one knows about you. Not even my mother and I tell her many things’ Marko promised. He gave a curious look at O’s coat.

 ‘Are those your wings?’ he pointed at the hunch on O’s back.  ‘Yes. They are still young. Like me.’

O finally revealed the body underneath the coat.

He was indeed small. And he was thin too. He wore a white blouse and black cargo pants.

When he turned around, Marko saw the wings. They were white, grey and black. Downey feathers.

‘Can I touch them?’ Marko dared to ask.

‘Just be careful, please. They are very sensitive’ the young angel warned him.

 ‘How old are you exactly?’ Marko’s hands caressed the soft feathers and they moved a bit.

‘Around the same age as you, I guess. Eight or something. But we can get much older than you’ O replied with a grin.

 ‘Cool’ Marko commented when he let go of the wings. ‘You can fly with them too?’

‘Not yet.’

 ‘Okay. We’ll wait then.’


	2. Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me multitasking! Writing this fic and writing on the High school AU!

Marko went to the secondary school and the angel he had met, had disappeared just like the way he had appeared one day.

It made the youngster sad but life moved on.

Before he knew it, Marko was in his final year and he had decided to study music at the university.

During the proclamation he spotted a familiar face that wasn’t his mother’s. It was O.

He was sitting to the far left of the crowd. He smiled and Marko recognized him by that sweet smile.

 

After the graduation, Marko sneaked away from the other people to talk to O.

O stood in the hallway and lead Marko through the building until they were in an abandoned storage room at the back of the building.

 ‘Were have you been all the time?’ Marko almost shouted. Angry and happy at the same time.

‘I’m sorry. I had things to do. Angel things’ O gave as an excuse.

 ‘Are you staying? Are we going meet again?’ Marko wanted to know. O mumbled something incomprehensible.

 ‘I’m sorry. I think I can stay for the moment. Maybe a few months. Angels have school too’ O answered.

 ‘I thought you didn’t have school?’ Marko snorted. ‘Not like the way you have school, silly’ O poked Marko on his nose.

 


	3. Way to adulthood

Marko went to the university and O went along.

He sat next to him during the lectures. No one knew because O still remained invisible for the other people.

This time around, Marko and O kept that fact in account for they did not speak to each other in public.

This caused some escapades from Marko where he would simply skip the boring classes to just chill with his favorite angel O.

Sometimes they visited the old playground. They’d sit in the swings and they’d talk about life.

 

Although they discussed many topics, they never really talked about angels and heaven.

Marko wanted to know more about the place O was coming from, but he also respected his boundaries.

O also didn’t give much away. He once said that every angel has a task he or she has to fulfill before becoming a real angel, whatever he meant with that.

  ‘Just like you, we too have a goal in life’ O had told him.

When Marko asked what O’s goal was, O kept quiet about it and changed the topic.

While O held many secrets, Marko too had a secret in him.

It was the unspoken truth that the young man was in love with the angel.

He had showed his affection many times, but he wasn’t sure if angels could understand those subtle gestures. He also didn’t know if O would or did love him back.

 If so, he was oblivious to it.

 

Yes, they were good friends. Marko could speak to O about everything he wanted and O listened carefully.

Sometimes they had hugged. Marko thought they should do it more often, but O said his wings were quite sensitive for firm embraces.

 

‘Can you finally fly? Marko asked O when they were sitting on the old swings.

‘A little bit. I’m trying my best. It’s more difficult than you’d think.’

 

***

‘I want you to show you something’ they were standing on the green hills of the nearby park.

‘Close your eyes’ O commanded and Marko obeyed.

 ‘Can I look?’

‘Not so impatient! Just a minute… yes, open them’ O answered and when Marko opened his eyes his friend was nowhere to be seen.

 ‘Up here!’ came O’s voice.

Marko looked up and saw his friend in the sky. He was flying. His soft, cuddly baby wings had transformed into majestic white feathers that carried him higher and higher.

 ‘Don’t fly too close to the sun!’ Marko shouted at O.

The angel made a dazzling loop and then returned to the earth. With his landing, a soft breeze went through Marko’s hair.

 ‘I’ll promise you, one day I’ll take you with me and then we’ll fly together’ O promised.

Marko laughed. ‘When will that day come?’

 ‘When you need me the most’, O replied and suddenly it became very quiet between them.


	4. White crippled wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

It is raining when Marko leaves his house for a late stroll in the park. He sees the rain outside the window and still decides to go for a walk.

He will go to the park and the old playground. He misses O. The angel always appears and then disappears again.

Ever since Marko has settled down in a small apartment, O hasn’t been around. Marko misses the angel and his goofiness.

 

Maybe angels aren’t meant for this world, Marko sometimes thinks when he feels sad.

He often wonders where O is and what he is doing up in the heavens.

Does O daydream since he doesn’t need to sleep? Can O actually watch Marko from up there? So many questions unanswered.

 

The trip to the park isn’t easy. The weather has changed drastically.

The rain reminds Marko of his very first meeting with the angel. Wouldn’t it be wonderful to meet O at the old playground again?

He braces himself more as the rain keeps pouring out of the skies. He wonders if angels couldn’t do something about the weather.

It’s dark outside and with the rain curtain even more so. Marko lets out an annoyed grunt as a lost leaf gets plastered against face. Why does this have to happen while he crosses the road?

 

A car honks at the inattentive pedestrian. It’s a truck. Marko’s eyes make contact with the bright lights of the truck.  

‘GET OUT!!’ a familiar voice reaches his ears, but Marko feels like he has been disconnected from his body. The next thing he knows is that he is flying in the air.

With a painful smack he meets the street again. That smack also wakes him up from his mindless state.

He lays on his belly, hands stretched out in front of him.

 They were bruised and bloodied. His whole darn body felt painful. The truck had apparently fled.

When Marko’s vision isn’t blurred anymore he notices someone else laying on the asphalt as well. When he crawls up to the other person, his heart freezes. He recognizes those thick feathers.

 ‘O!’ Marko screams in pain and despair.

Tears flow down his face and get mixed with the rain and the blood. ‘Oh, god, O! I’m so sorry’

The man grabs the angel’s hand with his own and lays with him.

He gets startled when one of O’s wings twitch. The angel finally moves slightly. He manages to lay on his back and face Marko.

 Just like Marko, O’s face is painfully bruised if not worse. He has a black eye and a nasty looking wound on his cheek.

 ‘You’re back’ Marko manages to say through his own tears. He brushes the angel’s cheek with a shivering hand.

 ‘I never left, silly’ O mutters, eyes shut tight. He grimaces.

‘Idiot. You shouldn’t have done that. You shouldn’t have saved me’ Marko cries.

 ‘I- I had to. You are my friend, Marko. Maybe even more’, O breaths as he reaches Marko’s face to cup it with his own trembling hand.

 ‘Hush now. I’ll call a doctor. Can doctors heal angels?’, Marko soothes.

‘I can heal on my own. Give it some time, though. Which concerns me more now is you. You should call a doc for yourself’ O grunts.

 

While they are waiting in the rain, Marko sits down on the sidewalk. He looks up to the clouds. It’s still raining.

O has crawled up too and leans against the singer.

‘You’re really an idiot’ Marko mumbles and a faint smile appears on his bruised lips. He hears the angel grin.

 ‘You were and are my _goal_ ’ O reveals finally. Marko looks up. ‘Oh.’ He doesn’t know what else to say

‘I’m sorry that I haven’t been honest with you, Marko. I truly am. I should’ve told you the truth’ O says in an apologizing tone.

 

After Marko has been treated in the hospital, he gets some space in his room and O appears out of nowhere.

 ‘I’m back’ the angel says with a smile on his face. Marko can still see some scars, but most of O’s face have healed already. Invitingly, he pats on the sheet of his bed.

 ‘Glad to have you by my side again. Will you promise me to never leave again?’

O nodded. ‘I think it’s time for you to know my name. Can you guess it?’

Marko shook his head. ‘Have no idea.’

Then O leaned over to the singer and whispered: ‘Olli.’

‘That’s a cute name for an angel’ Marko replied.

‘Now that we have enough time alone, I’ll tell you everything.’


End file.
